Inesperado
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Lemmonada Express. TH. Cuando estás cargada de trabajo y no tienes tiempo para ti misma, tus necesidades se disparan con quien menos te lo esperas.


~*~*~ **Lemmonada_Express **~*~*~

**Nombre del Fic.: **Inesperado

**Autor/res: **Bells Masen Cullen

**Link al perfil del Contest: **http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3388367 / Lemmonada_Express

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward

**Número de Palabras: **4.033

**Disclaimer: **Solo la historia me pertenece. Los personajes, situaciones y/o frases reconocidas de la Saga Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **Rating M por escena de sexo explícito. Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><em>Toc, toc, toc.<em>

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el escritorio y mi cara se encontró sobre una multitud de papeles. Esta mañana mi oficina estaba más transitada que el metro de Tokio… en hora punta, y si no me dejaban tranquila nunca acabaría todo este trabajo.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Suspiré antes de contestar, - adelante.

La puerta se abrió y mi padre apareció en el umbral. - ¿Estás lista? - preguntó.

- ¿Para qué? - pregunté con la mirada en los informes que se habían materializado en mi mesa cuando había llegado a trabajar.

- ¡Bella! Hoy comemos con los Black. – Le miré con una ceja levantada. – ¡Por la fusión!

- Imposible,- contesté buscando mi agenda. – Estoy segura de que es… - Ahí estaba, subrayado tres veces en rojo. La comida con los Black por su fusión con nuestra empresa.

Me quité las gafas y me pasé las manos por la cara. Suspiré de nuevo, últimamente lo hacía mucho. – Lo siento, me había olvidado. ¿Por qué no vas yendo tú al restaurante? Estaré allí en un momento.

- De acuerdo. Pero no tardes.

Cerró la puerta y solté un gruñido de frustración mientras echaba la silla hacia atrás y estiraba los brazos y las piernas… una visión nada profesional. Pero es que estaba harta, necesitaba un descanso y, en palabras de mi amiga Rosalie, un buen polvo… y lo más triste es que, aunque siempre que me lo decía intentaba quitarle la razón, es cierto.

Sin embargo, este no era el momento. Con un poco de suerte, cuando todo el revuelo por la fusión con la empresa de los Black se pasara, tendría algo de tiempo libre.

Suspirando una última vez (voy a dejarlo, lo prometo), coloqué los informes que aún me quedaban por revisar y guardé los ya terminados, dándoselos a mi secretaria al salir.

- Angela, estos ya puedes archivarlos, - dije, dejando la carpeta encima de su mesa. – Me voy a la comida. Tú puedes marcharte cuando quieras, esta tarde no tengo nada, solo voy a estar encerrada en mi oficina.

- Claro, Srta. Swan. Gracias. Por cierto, ya le he pedido un taxi.

Le sonreí agradecida y me fui hacia los ascensores. Aproveché que bajaba sola y me puse rápidamente las lentillas. Estaba guardando la funda con mis gafas en el bolso, cuando las puertas se abrieron y salí al vestíbulo del edificio. El guarda de seguridad me informó de que mi taxi había llegado, así que me apresuré todo lo que pude teniendo en cuenta los mortales tacones que llevaba puestos y me subí mientras le daba la dirección de destino al conductor.

- . - . - . - . –

Aproveché el trayecto para retocarme un poco el maquillaje y conseguí disimular un poco los círculos bajo mis ojos que daban muestra de mi falta de sueño. Sin embargo, cuando entré en el restaurante dudé que alguien se fijara en mis ojos… ¡era un completo caos! El local estaba absolutamente lleno; si en algún momento había esperado una comida tranquila, todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron en ese momento.

Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué al maître que, tras decirle mi apellido, me acompañó a la mesa. ¡Y qué mesa! Sabía que mi padre había pedido una al fondo, algo retirada del resto, para que estuviéramos tranquilos y… bueno, retirada estaba, con vistas al aparcamiento del personal. Le miré inquisitivamente y me contestó que él mismo la había aceptado.

El maître se dispuso a retirarme la silla para que pudiera sentarme cuando alguien le detuvo. Jacob Black, la causa, estaba segura, de que mi cerebro hubiera preferido olvidar que hoy era la comida.

- Yo me encargo, - le dijo con una mirada y un tono de superioridad mientras me retiraba la silla que estaba a su lado. _Mmmm… genial._

- Por supuesto, señor, - contestó el maître, que me dio mi menú y se marchó.

- Isabella, te extrañábamos, - dijo cogiendo mi mano y besando el dorso. Contuve una arcada. Jacob Black era el mayor… lameculos que había conocido en mi vida. No había dejado de entrarme desde que le conocí y, aunque reconozco que al principio me sentí ligeramente atraída por él, toda atracción se esfumó en cuanto abrió la boca.

Preferí no hacerle demasiado caso y me disculpé por hacerles esperar. Sin embargo, cuando me dispuse a abrir mi menú para decidir qué comería, mi padre me informó de que tendríamos que esperar debido a que se habían quedado cortos de camareros. _Genial._

Así que tras los saludos iniciales, la conversación derivó inevitablemente a asuntos de negocios y mi mente se fue abstrayendo poco a poco, llevándome a otro lugar… yo sobre una camilla, el sonido del mar de fondo mientras recibía un perfecto masaje balinés… de repente algo me llamó la atención, un destello.

Pestañeé rápidamente y miré por la ventana. Alguien estaba aparcando una brillante moto negra. Siempre había tenido algo por las motos, pero aún más por los motoristas… altos, de pelo de un extraño tono broncíneo, brillantes ojos verdes… exactamente como el que acababa de quitarse el casco y me miraba a través del cristal… me miraba y me sonreía. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué sonrisa! Con unos perfectos dientes blancos y rematada por un piercing en el labio. No pude evitar sonrojarme y apartar la mirada al imaginar ese piercing rozando…

- ¡Bella!

Pegué un salto en mi asiento. Mi padre y Billy y Jacob Black me miraban fijamente. Me rocé con disimulo la boca para comprobar que solo había babeado mentalmente y pregunté con un hilo de voz, - ¿si?

- ¿Estás bien, hija? Estás demasiado roja.

- Ummm, sí. Es solo que aquí hace un poco de calor.

Mi padre me miró detenidamente un momento y luego, como decidiendo que me creía, me habló. – Te comentaba que durante un tiempo vas a tener que llevar algunos clientes más. Solo hasta que tengamos más personal, claro. ¿Crees que podrás?

_- No, papá. No podré. Parece que se te olvida que no soy una máquina. Necesito unas vacaciones que, después de todo lo que me haces trabajar, disfrutaré más si las pagas tú. También me gustaría llevarme al chico de la moto, pero de eso prefiero encargarme yo personalmente…_

Abrí la boca para contestar cuando una voz me detuvo. La voz más aterciopelada que había oído jamás y que bajó de mis oídos directamente a mis partes femeninas.

- Buenas tardes. Me llamo Edward Cullen y hoy seré su camarero. Les ruego disculpen la espera y acepten un aperitivo a cuenta de la casa por las molestias causadas.

Levanté la mirada. No me lo podía creer. Ahí, dirigiéndose a nosotros, estaba el motorista. Su pelo aún estaba despeinado por el casco y su uniforme estaba algo desarreglado, posiblemente porque se había cambiado con rapidez. No me di cuenta de que el resto ya había pedido y yo seguía mirándole fijamente, posiblemente con la boca abierta, como un pez fuera del agua.

Pasó su mirada a mí. Nos miramos fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Esta vez me sonreía torcidamente, que unido a la forma en que me miraba, parecía retarme a que hiciera algo. Demasiado pronto, apartó la mirada y endureció su expresión, cosa que me desconcertó al principio, pero entonces me di cuenta de que tenía el brazo de Jacob Black a mi alrededor y éste le lanzaba a Edward una mirada asesina.

Respiré hondo e hice mi pedido, un Martini seco y el filete con ensalada, y esperé a que se marchara antes de explotar.

Me volví a Jacob. - ¿Te importaría apartar tu brazo de mí? – dije con el tono más frío que pude.

Él pareció no escucharme. – El filete no es un plato muy femenino, ¿no crees? – dijo acercando su cabeza hacia mí. _No, realmente no puedo creérmelo._ – ¿No preferirías algo más ligero? Ya sabes, algo que respetara esas curvas perfectas, - terminó susurrándome al oído mientras su mano libre recorría mi pierna.

Respiré hondo y le di las gracias mentalmente a Alice por quitarme el mal hábito de morderme las uñas antes de agarrar la mano que estaba en mi pierna con toda la fuerza que pude, mientras le clavaba ligeramente las uñas. Abrió los ojos como platos. – En primer lugar… Quítame. Las. Manos. De. Encima, - siseé, marcando cada palabra por si prefería no hacerme caso de nuevo. – En segundo lugar, ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. Y por último, lo que como o no, no es asunto tuyo y no va a serlo. Nunca. ¿He sido bastante clara?

- Clarísima, - dijo de forma ahogada y tragando con dificultad.

Sonreí satisfecha y le solté la mano mientras una copa de cóctel se deslizaba sobre una servilleta delante de mí.

El resto de la comida no fue muy cómoda. No entendía por qué mi padre me había hecho venir… bueno, sí lo entendía… no me terminaba de quedar muy claro cómo podía ser tan insistente con Jacob. ¿Qué le veía? ¿Cómo podía querer que su hija estuviera con un tipo que no tenía problema en manosearla en un restaurante lleno de gente y, mucho peor, delante de él mismo?

Llegaron los cafés, la cuenta acababa de ser pagada y mi padre empezó a removerse nervioso en su asiento. Al final no pude soportarlo más y le pregunté qué le pasaba.

- Verás, estaba pensando que… ya que Jacob empieza mañana a trabajar en nuestro edificio… - no me gustaba donde iba esto – bueno… tal vez… podrías… - nada de nada – mmm… había pensado que podrías enseñarle el lugar, donde está todo, presentarle al personal…

- Tú eres el jefe, ¿no es eso trabajo tuyo? – Me miró con dureza. – Sabes qué, necesito ir un momento al baño, - dije levantándome y cogiendo mi bolso, - volveré enseguida.

Me marché sin esperar respuesta. Enfilé el pasillo hacia los baños, sin embargo, justo cuando alcancé la puerta del de mujeres, escuché _su _voz, despidiéndose, y decidí seguirla.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo. Al final había una puerta que, supuse, daba al aparcamiento de empleados y ahí estaba él, abrochándose la cazadora con el casco en una mano y un cigarro en la otra. Me acerqué a él y se lo quité, dándole una calada. Me apoyé contra la pared y cerré los ojos mientras exhalaba el humo, suspirando esta vez de satisfacción.

- ¿No van a echarte de menos? – preguntó acercándose a mí y quitándome el cigarro de entre los dedos, rozándolos con los suyos al hacerlo. – Tu novio parecía bastante… posesivo.

Reí. – No es mi novio, - aclaré, quitándole de nuevo el cigarro. – Y me da igual si me echan de menos. – Di otra calada. – Ahh, hacía años que no fumaba… Había olvidado lo relajante que es.

Me quitó el cigarro y esta vez lo tiró al suelo y lo apagó con el pie. – Si lo que necesitas es relajarte, conozco un lugar perfecto.

Miré al otro lado del pasillo, por donde había venido. – No sé si debería…

- ¿Siempre haces lo que debes?

Estaba demasiado cerca de mí y apenas podía pensar. Todo lo que quería era irme con él y no pensar en las consecuencias, pero en alguna parte de mí, sabía que eso no era lo correcto. _¿Cuánto hace que no te diviertes? ¿Cuánto hace que no dejas a un lado el trabajo y piensas en ti? _Me mordí el labio. Si no volvía a la oficina, mañana tendría una pila de papeles el doble de alta pero, por otra parte… No me permitió seguir pensando. Agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hacia la puerta.

Salimos al final del callejón, era imposible que nos vieran desde la ventana de la mesa. – Espera aquí un momento, - me dijo. – Acercaré la moto para que no puedan vernos por la ventana.

Asentí y en breve se había detenido con la moto en marcha frente a mí. Se bajó y sacó un casco extra del compartimento que había bajo el asiento, poniéndomelo sobre la cabeza. Se sentó de nuevo y me coloqué detrás de él, apoyándome contra su espalda y agarrándome con fuerza a su cintura. Era una suerte que hubiera optado por un pantalón amplio de vestir en lugar de mi habitual falda de tubo.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó, mirándome sobre su hombro.

Asentí con una sonrisa y salimos disparados del aparcamiento. Mientras Edward se movía fluidamente entre el tráfico de la tarde, yo disfrutaba de una sensación de libertad y euforia solo con pensar lo que había hecho, y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- . - . - . - . –

Nos detuvimos frente a un edificio que tenía pinta de almacén reformado.

- ¿Piensas secuestrarme o algo? – dije mirando el edificio con cautela cuando me quité el casco.

- Si te portas bien… tal vez me quede contigo para mí solo, - contestó sonriéndome de nuevo y, esta vez, casi se me caen las bragas por todas las implicaciones de lo que había dicho.

- ¡Oh! Entonces, si quiero marcharme, ¿solo tengo que ser mala? – pregunté mirándole con mi mejor cara de inocencia. Joder, empezaba a sentirme como en una película porno barata.

- Hablar así solo va a meterte en problemas, - avisó, mientras movía el dedo índice para dar más énfasis, pero sonriendo todavía. – Venga. Vamos.

Me cogió de nuevo de la mano y entramos en el edificio. Daba un poco de miedo, las paredes parecían a punto de caerse, pero me gustaba. Tenía personalidad.

Subimos tres pisos de escaleras y me indicó que todavía nos quedaba uno más. Había creído contar tres pisos desde fuera, así que fue algo que me desconcertó. Llegamos al final de la escalera y atravesamos una pequeña pero pesada puerta de metal y salimos a la azotea del edificio. La brisa soplaba un poco más fuerte ahí arriba y eso unido a la altura, el cóctel, el vino y la euforia, me hizo sentir algo mareada.

Me tambaleé sobre mis tacones y Edward puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para sujetarme.

- Ahh, me encanta, - dije soltándome el pelo de la pinza que llevaba y estirando los brazos. Más que mareada, parecía estar algo borracha, pero me dio igual. - ¿No subirá alguien? – le pregunté.

Él sacudió la cabeza. – Vivo en el tercero, - dijo mientras se agachaba frente a la pared y abría lo que descubrí que era una pequeña nevera, sacando dos cervezas. – Mis únicos vecinos son un estudiante que apenas pisa en casa y una pareja de ancianos demasiado mayores para subir hasta aquí, - siguió mientras me daba una de las cervezas.

Le di un trago y apunté con la botella a la mini-nevera. - ¿Y esto? ¿Pagas electricidad por una nevera cuando estás solo un piso más abajo?

Rió. – Paso mucho tiempo aquí. Además, la electricidad aquí arriba la pagamos entre todos los vecinos, - lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto.

- Y supongo que ellos no saben que tienes esto aquí. – Sacudió la cabeza. - ¿No te parece mal aprovecharte de un par de ancianitos y un estudiante que tendrá muchos gastos? – Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, con el brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa de un niño que ha sido pillado haciendo una travesura.

Me moví de nuevo, esta vez para acercarme a él, y volví a tambalearme. - ¿No crees que una siesta te vendría bien? – preguntó riendo.

- No, no, no, no, - dije mientras sacudía la cabeza. – No puedo dormir cuando tenemos cosas de gran importancia que hacer, - seguí, acercándome a él.

- Y, ¿te importaría ponerme al día de esas cosas? – dijo sonriendo aún, aunque el brillo de sus ojos ya no era para nada como el de un niño.

- En primer lugar, - dije en un susurro, - tienes que enseñarme qué es lo que puedes hacer con ese piercing, - terminé, acariciando con el dedo el aro que llevaba en los labios.

No dijo nada, simplemente se separó de mí mientras me quitaba la botella de cerveza de la mano y la dejaba con la suya en el suelo. Volvió a acercarse a mí lentamente, como un depredador al acecho de su presa, y sin previo aviso se agachó, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mis rodillas y me levantó, echándome sobre su hombro, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Solté un grito de sorpresa cuando me vi cabeza abajo, aunque pronto me di cuenta de que estaba casi al nivel de su trasero y lo apreté con mis manos… no pude evitarlo, fue como si mis manos tuvieran de repente vida propia. Como respuesta, él dio una palmada en el mío mientras soltaba un, - pórtate bien, - que bajó de mis oídos al sur de mi cuerpo.

Alcanzamos la puerta en tiempo récord y uno de sus brazos dejó mis piernas para buscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Entramos y volvió a ponerme en el suelo. Me miró fijamente.

- Así que el piercing, ¿huh?

- Y la moto.

- La moto, - repitió más para sí.

- Hmhmm. Y… ¿no tendrás un tatuaje?

- Un tatuaje, - volvió a repetir por lo bajo.

- Sip, en realidad soy una salvaje, - dije riendo.

Él solo se quitó la cazadora y la camiseta. Tinta negra recorría su hombro izquierdo y parte de su pectoral, formando un símbolo tribal. Casi empecé a salivar por el deseo de recorrerlo con mi lengua.

- ¿Será suficiente? – preguntó con una sonrisita satisfecha. Irónicamente, no pude responder, pues mi boca estaba seca. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. – Bien, pero primero… vamos a empezar por el piercing.

_Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío. _Temblé de anticipación. Lentamente, estiró los brazos y fue desabrochando cada botón de mi camisa hasta llegar al final. Con un par de suaves tirones, la sacó de mi pantalón y la deslizó por mis brazos hasta el suelo para después encargarse de mi pantalón hasta dejarme frente a él con solo mi ropa interior y los tacones, de los que me deslicé rápidamente porque empezaba a sentir como mis rodillas se debilitaban y temía caerme con ellos puestos. Y todavía no habíamos pasado de la entrada.

Di gracias a los cielos por haber mantenido mi ropa interior de algodón sucia y haberme obligado a utilizar unas bragas y sujetador a juego con encaje de color rosa pálido.

Me cogió en brazos, colocándome a horcajadas en su cintura, y entramos más en la casa.

- Para que veas que soy educado, te voy a enseñar mi casa. – Le miré incrédula. – Esto es la sala de estar. Por ahí está la cocina, - dijo señalando hacia la izquierda con el dedo, donde había una pequeña cocina americana. – Y por aquí, - siguió hacia la derecha, - aquí está mi habitación.

No pude evitarlo y eché la cabeza atrás riendo fuertemente mientras entrábamos en su habitación y me dejaba sobre la cama. – Muy bonita tu casa, - dije sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, como has dicho tú antes: tenemos cosas de gran importancia que hacer.

- . - . - . - . –

Su boca en mi cuello.

Una mano en mi pecho. Sus dedos estimulaban mi pezón.

Otra mano bajaba por mi estómago hasta el elástico de mis bragas.

Su boca descendía por mi cuello, mi esternón, hasta llegar a mi otro pecho. Besó y lamió sin llegar en ningún momento hasta el punto que yo necesitaba.

Mientras, la mano que estaba en mis bragas empezó a bajarlas hasta quitármelas completamente.

La mano subió por mi pierna hasta el muslo y acarició la parte interior de éste, rozando finalmente mi vello púbico, llevando lentamente la mano al lugar dónde sabía que me llevaría al paraíso.

Y no me defraudó. En el momento en que sus dedos alcanzaron mi clítoris, todo se convirtió en un torbellino de labios, y lengua, y metal, y dedos, y gemidos, y placer. Fue tal el placer que me hizo sentir que me corrí vergonzosamente rápido.

Bueno, vergonzosamente para mí, porque él parecía bastante satisfecho cuando bajé de la nube y le miré.

Me incorporé en la cama y le hice un gesto con el dedo para que se acercara. Se echó sobre mí, sin llegar a tocarme, con las manos apoyadas en el colchón a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Y me besó.

Joder que beso.

Sentí mi sangre bajar de nuevo solo por los lentos y firmes movimientos de su lengua contra la mía.

Cuando necesitamos aire para respirar, me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciándole la nuca, ataqué su boca de nuevo.

Bajé las manos por su pecho hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros. Desabroché el botón y los bajé junto a su bóxer, liberando su erección. Me separé de su boca y le miré. Mi lengua, como por voluntad propia, salió y me humedecí los labios; después de lo que él había hecho por mí, necesitaba retribuirle.

Él, sin embargo, captó lo que pretendía hacer y sacudió la cabeza. – Necesito estar dentro de ti.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Empujé su pecho para tumbarle. Mis dientes fueron a su labio, al lugar donde estaba el piercing, y tiré suavemente, lamiendo después el lugar. Bajé después por su cuello hasta su pecho; pasé mi lengua por el tatuaje, que parecía provocarme para que lo hiciera, lamí sus pezones y bajé hasta sus abdominales mientras mi mano bajaba a su escroto.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó. Levanté la mirada, sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y se mordía el labio. Respiró profundamente y tartamudeó, - en el cajón… condones…

Subí por la cama y cogí uno de los paquetitos que había en el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Volví a él, que se había vuelto a sentar y, tras abrir el envoltorio, lo deslicé por su longitud.

Volví a colocarme a horcajadas en su regazo mientras él utilizaba su mano para alinear su polla con mi entrada, y bajé lentamente. Soltamos un gemido por la sensación y sus manos fueron a mi cintura, ayudándome a moverme sobre él; con lentos movimientos arriba y abajo primero hasta que fue demasiado y perdimos el control con movimientos erráticos.

Mis paredes se cerraron a su alrededor y le sentí pulsar dentro de mí, llevándome al éxtasis una vez más.

- . - . - . - . –

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde en su cama hasta que finalmente le dije que tenía que marcharme y me convenció para ducharme con él.

Salí del edificio y me fui a casa casi en una nube. Esa noche dormí mejor de lo que lo había hecho en muchos años y, al día siguiente, me desperté con una enorme sonrisa, incluso aunque ni siquiera era de día.

Llegué a la oficina y saludé a Angela, que me informó de que me estaban esperando dentro. Mi sonrisa falló cuando creí que podría ser Jacob esperando a que le "enseñara el lugar", pero volvió cuando me aseguró que no era él.

Me encogí de hombros y, tras recoger los informes que tenía que revisar ese día, abrí la puerta de mi despacho. Casi me da un infarto cuando vi quién estaba sentado en mi silla.

- Buenos días, Isabella, - le miré con la boca abierta. - ¿Te preguntarás cómo te he encontrado? – Se puso de pie y finalmente salí de mi asombro.

- Bella, - dije.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que prefiero que me llamen Bella, Edward. Y la pregunta no es cómo me has encontrado.

- ¿No?

- No. Seguramente algún amigo del restaurante te habrá dicho quién soy y dónde trabajo. Aunque no sé cómo te has atrevido a volver, después de lo rápido que te fuiste.

Rio. – No soy fijo allí. Trabajo por horas cuando necesitan un extra. Y ahora, ilumíname, Bella, - enfatizó el nombre, - ¿cuál es la pregunta correcta?

- La pregunta, Edward, es, ¿por qué me has buscado?

Su única respuesta fue su sonrisa torcida mientras me acorralaba entre sus brazos contra la pared.


End file.
